Sea What I Found/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Sea What I Found. Note: All images are put in order. Pirateshiphouse.png|Russell's house. STV1E3.3 Russell's house.png|Let's go see what's Russell is up to. Parrotalarmclock.png|Who needs roosters when you've got a parrot to wake you up? STV1E3.3 Russell sleeping.png|Russell sleeping. STV1E3.3 Russell awake.png|Russell awake. Ineedanewalarmclock.png|Wake Up. Russellyawn.png|"*yawns*" Sea_What_I_Found_6.png|"*stretches*" Russellwakesup.png|Good Morning, Russell. STV1E3.3 Russell woke up.png|Russell sitting. Peglegslippers.png|His peg legs get cold sometimes. 546861.jpg|Russell getting ready for the day. Piratecloset.png|For someone without feet, he sure has a lot of footwear. File:Mademychoice.png|Russell makes an obvious choice of what to wear. SWIFE.png|It wouldn't take that long to choose if you were in his shoes. Peglegless.png|God, were his legs amputated at birth or something? Checkingthedoor.png|Somebody's at the door. Answersthedoor.png|Whoever could it be? 10888580_1618112635086045_8806045296049327859_n.jpg|"Hey, ready to go?" fishingbuddies.png|Two pals fishing together. Lookdaddy.png|Cub points to a telescope. Looking.png|What does Pop see? Imagedolphins.jpg|Those dolphins really like to show off. Sea what found 1.png|Sorry you had to see this. IamnotsleepingtonightZ.png|Pop feels your pain. Rays.png|They weren't kidding when they said the sun's rays were bad for you. Rays2.png|Yes, the sun can do this. Eyesburntaway.png|"Wha...?!" binocularface.jpg|Looks like you won't have to buy Cub those glasses after all! Death: Cub Getcuboutofhere.png|Thus ends their role in this episode. heretosteal.png|Of course, Lifty and Shifty are here too. ifoundabottle.png|"Gee, who sent this?" Comelook.png|"Bro, you gotta see this." Treasuremap.png|Judging by those dotted lines and that X, I'd say that's a map to the bathroom. Thumbsupfortreasure.png|Give a thumbs-up for treasure! Thumbsupfortreasure2.png|And a thumbs-up for finding it first! Happy Machine.png|This machine looks happy... Smashoutmoney.png|...(ouch)... Sad Machine.png|...but now it doesn't! Loadingtheship.png|Russell and Lumpy loading their ship. ImagesCA6CGIHF.jpg|Lumpy looks over the map. Seasick.png|He looks out the window... Seasickness2.png|...which he then regrets. Seasickness3.png|Here it comes. seasickness.png|At least he didn't see Disco Bear in a speedo. Laundrymachine.png|And they haven't even left the docks yet. RusslumpyandDB.png|Lumpy and Russell leave before they too get a load of Disco Bear. Tan.png|DB gets his tan on. Swimsneaking.png|This better be a raccoon-proof sub. Subtrespassers.png|Nevermind. Loweringsub.png|"Huh?" Strandedinthesea.png|I didn't know that chair could float. Periscopedeath.png|The periscope impales him through the chest. sea what found 2.png|Poor Disco Bear. Death: Disco Bear Gullspoils.png|The Seagulls collect the spoils. Treasure map.jpg|Russell and Lumpy have hit the jackpot! Periscope.png|Darn Russian spies. Insidesub.png|They're always onto you. Lumpy_supplies_oxygen.png|Lumpy supplies oxygen. Exploring_the_blue.png|Russell suddenly needs scuba gear. Red_side.png|On the red already? Ineedtobreathehere.png|Didn't Lumpy just pump oxygen for you like five seconds ago? Derpy.png|Lumpy about to be reminded that he should pump air. Thebellthebellisringing.png|Lumpy sees the bell. Swif_lumpy_helps.png|He pumps more oxygen. Yellow_side.png|That's better. Oxygen_relief.png|Russell feels the power. scubarussell.png|It feels good to breathe. Deadman.jpg|The treasure is being held by a human skeleton? Hkjkjefault.jpg|"I feel rich already." gotthetreasure.png|"I got it! I got it!" Tapontheshoulder.png|A tap on the shoulder. Doesntseeanyone.png|"Who did that?" pushed.png|Treasure hunter's safety rule #1: Make sure Lifty and Shifty don't follow you. Yaaa....png|"Yaaaaaaaaaaarrrrr..." ~Russell Notgettingaway.png|Lifty and Shifty not getting away while they have the chance. sea what found 3.png|Russell is really slow going down. Stillnotgettingaway.png|Lifty and Shifty still not getting away. 1233557433.jpg|Russell slowly falling. Look!.png|"Look!" Cheating.png|Lifty takes a quick opportunity to cheat. Softlanding.png|Russell finally lands. Silentsnickering.png|The twins snickering... Laughbubbles.png|...their laughter contained by bubbles. Swimaway.png|They escape rather quickly carrying that heavy chest. Russell Angry.png|Russell is angry that he had his treasure stolen. Sawfish.png|So he grabs a sawfish... Sawfishsaw.png|...and uses it to cut a hole through the shipwreck. Hammerheadshark.png|Now he grabs a shark. hammerhead.png|Hammerheads have a hard enough time with all the other fish laughing at them. electriceel.png|Just like in Off the Hook, we have the mistake of electric eels living in the ocean. Aquarocket.png|Impressive that he built this using things on the ocean floor. Piratechnic.png|Does this mean Russell's a pirate-technician? seamobile.png|He could have spent that time catching up to the thieves, not building something that will fall apart in a few seconds. Inventionfallsapart.png|Like Sniffles' Inventions, this one's defective. beatdown.png|Revenge of the sea creatures! Oxygenlow.png|Russell runs low on oxygen. Needmoreoxygen.png|He alerts Lumpy. SeawhatIfound lumpy sleeping.png|Didn't they ever tell you not to sleep on the job? Wakeuplumpy.png|Lumpy awakens. Oxygencrank.png|His foot is somewhere it shouldn't be. Lookdown.png|Look down. Footonhose.png|Lumpy realizes his error. Giantoxygenbubble.png|One giant oxygen bubble coming up. Russellinflated.png|"Too much oxygen!" Longhose.png|The hose comes loose and deflates wildly. SeawhatIfound lumpy02.png|"Looks like that hose didn't affect me..." SeawhatIfound lumpy03.png|"...Okay, I take that back." Shipbreaks.png|The whole ship comes apart. Sinkinglumpy.png|Lumpy sinks to the bottom. seeyou.png|"See you on the other side." Death: Lumpy Fatrussell.png|Russell continues inflating. sea what found 4.png|Russell's death. Death: Russell dolphinsplaying.png|Dolphins sure love playing with bloated bodies. Submarine_under_dolphins.png|Time to cut back to these rascals. Time_for_treasure.png|And now for the moment of truth. Treasure_chest_crown_and_gems.png|It's beautiful! Brotherly_love_-_Edited.png|Aaawwwww, to bad Shifty will betray his bro later. Do_the_shifty_dance_-_Edited.png|Oh yah, Shifty dance! STV1E3.3 I'am King.gif|"I'm the King of Thieves!" Shifty without hat.png|One of the very few times we see Shifty without his hat. Rich BoyyZ.png|If Mr. Krabs was here, he would go berserk for that treasure! Undersealava.png|Things are about to heat up. Steam.png|Disco Bear would have loved his new sauna sub. Heatingup.png|The sub begins falling apart from the heat. Liftysquash.png|Lifty gets crushed. Brotherhelpme.png|The loyalty between two brothers is about to be tested. Grabmyhand.png|Shifty prepares to pull his sibling out... Trickedya.png|...or take his bling. Brotherlybetrayal.png|Lifty doesn't like the idea of brotherly betrayal. STV1E3.3 Oh no.png|"My feet!" Tryingtoescape.png|Thought the sand on the beach was hot? Trygettingoutofthisone.png|Shifty trying to escape. Skinpockets.png|Unfortunately, he's got too much gold in his skin pockets. Imageshiftyagiam.jpg|"Oops, dropped a few coins." Meltinggold.png|They're worthless now. Imagecoins.jpg|Shifty is starting to realize that the treasure is starting to melt. Meltingbutt.png|His butt being scalded by melting gold. Not a nice day for skin pockets. Imageshifty.jpg|Shifty burning to death by melting gold. liftyvolcano.png|The sub gets destroyed by lava, yet Lifty survives. Death: Shifty liftysurvives.png|If he's lucky, he could swim to the surface. swimtothesurface.png|What a lucky break! Image butter shitfy.jpg|Solid gold Shifty. goldeyes.png|There's gold in his eyes. lifeordeath.png|Freedom... or greed? Trapped Arm.png|Lifty chose greed over freedom. liftydrowning.png|You had your chance. Imagedwroning.jpg|One lethally greedy act followed by another. Imagesandy.jpg|If you were underwater, this is what the sand would look like if something hit the ground. Death: Lifty cuddlesonthebeach.png|Cuddles discovers something washing ashore. mapinabottle.png|Another map in a bottle. mapinbottle.png|Seriously, where are all these bottled maps coming from? Cuddlesreadingmap.png|Lifty and Shifty on a map. sea what found 5.png|Shifty I get, but who'd want to keep Lifty's body? Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries Category:JPG